magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowQuest
ShadowQuest is a quest that can be added to the existing MagiQuest game. It was created by Great Wolf Lodge in 2013 as a way to test out the new systems for MagiQuest 2.0. This game involves many new characters, which does not include any previously recorded video, but uses the game engine Unity to create 3-D animated characters players will see when playing the game. Objective The goal of ShadowQuest is to investigate the reason the light is disappearing and to defeat the mastermind behind it. It includes ten runes and one main adventure, which differs from the regular pattern defeats. Instead, players must see what the opponent is doing and counter attack accordingly, creating a different game sequence each time. Storyline The storyline is that you have to stop the evil yeti or Shadowlord Malaki from stealing the light. The first 5 quests and adventure are given to you by a light pixie named Lumina. The second 5 quests and adventure are given to you by Ivan the Runemaster Yeti who once was Malaki's teacher before a great duel that forced Malaki to flee through a portal to the darkness. How to play There are two parts, both have 5 runes and 1 adventure. But only after completing parts 1 & 2 do you receive a reward. Shadow Quest contains location/portal screens (city , mountain , forest , swamp , sea ) that change from day and night (countdown timer) so you have to wave your wand at the right time of day or night depending on the quest to get the item you need. There are also 5 colored crystals (red, white, green, yellow, blue) in Shadow Quest. Each Shadow Quest Colored Crystal has a fast blinking, normal blinking, and slow blinking crystal. It does matter what crystal color/speed you need for a quest. The Shadow Quest Encounter Room is in Forgotten Hall near the quest tree under the main stairway. You can check your status at a Quest Tree or any Character Status Station. Conceptual Art List of Quests and Adventures Part 1 Quests: *Dectect Magic Rune *Track Magic Rune *Lock Portal Rune *Banish Creature Rune *Sky Light Rune Part 1 Adventures: *Investigate the Vanishing Light Adventure Part 2 Quests: *Stone Rune *Agon Rune *Snowman Rune *Avalanche Rune *Snow Rune Part 2 Adventures: *The Final Battle What to do Part 1 Adventure: On the Investigate the Vanishing Light Adventure first you have to go to all the broken portal daylight places then to the Shadow Quest Encounter Room. Then use the Track Magic Rune, then use the Sky Light Rune, and Finally use the Lock Portal Rune and your off to part 2 of the quests. Part 2 Adventure: You will need the Stone Rune, Agon Rune, Snowman Rune, Avalanche Rune, Banish Creature Rune, and Lock Portal Rune in the final battle with Shadowlord Malakai. Depending on what magic Malaki uses you choose a rune of attack or defense. If Malakai summons a greenish smoke circling the screen use the Agon Rune to attack with fire. If Malaki is about to use darkness use the Stone Rune to defend with a stone wall or Ivan will save no matter the health you have. If Malaki is going to summon winged wolf night minion creatures use the Snowman Rune to summon a Snowman to protect you. If Malakai is going to charge at you use the Avalanche Rune for defense (odd that a yeti does not like snow). So far there has been no reason for the Snow Rune yet. Finally press the Banish Creature Rune and the Lock Portal Rune and shake you wand at the screen and you win and are awarded with the Pedestal of Light medal. External Links *Walkthrough *Info about ShadowQuest on the Great Wolf Lodge Wiki Category:Quests